


Unlikely Pair

by Gem_Gem



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, High Elf Sherlock, Nord John, Werewolf John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/pseuds/Gem_Gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He eyed the prominently pointed ears, peeking from beneath a curtain of curls, and then returned his gaze to the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I like crossovers and fusions!
> 
> This came to me on 8th January 2012. I had just watched my brother play on Skyrim with his main character and between gorming at the screen and talking about the history of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, I came up with this little scene.
> 
> I wrote it down to get it out of my head and then vowed to go back and add or change or edit if needed, but life did what life does best and distracted me. Also, at first I wanted to rethink how they meet in Skyrim but I really, really like what I've written so if I continue this it will no doubt be based around this scene.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> And if others have done this crossover, link me to them because I'd love to get more inspiration (and read more Sherlock fanfiction)

John turned and leapt, catching the figure behind him in surprise and manhandling the form to the ground. The hooded robe the figure wore crumpled, the hood falling away from the head beneath which it was trying to obscure. John, with one hand wrapped tightly around a throat, his other poised above him in a fist, paused and frowned, blinking down at the intense gaze that bore up at him. It was an Altmer. Though he’d never seen one with such light, blue eyes before, nor such black, curly hair. He loosened his hold somewhat and moved to straddle the Elf’s waist, preventing movement as he scanned the creature with a fierce gaze. Like all Altmer, it’s build was quite slender and lean, and although he knew his own bulk and strength should be ten times as greater, he could still feel that this certain Altmer was lithe and compact, muscles rippling beneath him as it shifted upon the icy road John had pinned it to. It’s skin, he noted, was pale, paler than he’d ever seen on an Altmer, it was not so much the pale golden hue like it was meant to be but perhaps that was merely down to the light from the moon.  
He eyed the prominently pointed ears, peeking from beneath a curtain of curls, and then returned his gaze to the face. He watched as almond-shaped eyes shifted, rolling in what clearly was a disgruntled and bored manner.  
“Are you quite finished?” it drawled at him, arching an elegant eyebrow but remaining submissive.

“Why are you following me?” John demanded.

“I was…curious,” The Elf admitted, passive but for the slight crease on it’s brow, “And you are quite valuable to my case.”

“Your case?” John repeated, frowning and adjusting his grip on the creature, curling his fingers into the robe.

“Yes. I am looking into something for someone. A client, if you will. There has been talk of Werewolves in the area—listen, could we possibly talk standing up? I’m getting awfully cold. I’m not a threat to you.”

“We’ll see,” John grunted, though he got to his feet, hauling the Elf with him “I don’t see how your case has anything to do with me or why you insist on following me.”

“No?” The Elf asked, brushing snow and dirt from it’s clothes. “So you are not a Werewolf then--?”

As soon as the words left the Elf’s mouth, John had grasped it tightly around the shoulders, fisting his hands and lifting it an inch above the ground, “What did you say?”

“Come now. I told you already, I’m no threat!”

“Yet you label me a Werewolf?”

“That’s because you are,” it said, before it sighed and lifted it’s hands submissively, “I wasn’t accusing you. I know you are not the one that my client seeks. I see that you wear that silver Amulet of Hircine which, I’m afraid, is not actually a real object. It’s a lie. Sold to you under the pretence that it would cure you, but it didn’t. Obviously. And you know it didn’t, so why you still wear that horrid thing is beyond me--”

“Who are you?” John cut in, eyeing the Elf with narrowed eyes. “H-how do you know all that? Are you a spy?”

The Elf scoffed, “Please.”

John let the Elf drop back to it’s feet roughly, but kept his hands tightly seizing, “Then explain.”

“As I said before, you are valuable to my case.”

John waited expectantly and when no more information was forthcoming he shifted his stance and sighed through his nose deeply, “I need a little more than that..."


End file.
